<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You hate me. I love you. by Salem_V</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546790">You hate me. I love you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V'>Salem_V</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beware, Daphne Arc (Fairy Tail), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Gray is a dick, Gray stans, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm pissed at that arc, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Natsu deserves better, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, This was meant to be a one-shot. What happened?, poor Gray, poor natsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Gray doesn't actually hate Natsu. Natsu just thinks he does.)<br/>So, no one ever knew that at one point in time he was convinced they hated him. As he got older he didn’t have those feelings as often, knowing better than to listen to the dark thoughts that floated through his head. He knew that his guild didn’t hate him. </p><p>Well, most of his guild, there was one person he was still sure that hated him. Gray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are a Gray stan/simp who believes that that man can do no wrong, don't read this. Gray, is kind of an asshole in this. But, he gets better towards the end, and the next part(s) will be him getting even better!</p><p>There is some light Stingsu. No, it is not the endgame ship, the farthest it might go<br/>-emphasis on the might- is kissing. They will not even be official, but yes, Stingsu has to happen in this for it to play out the way I want it to.</p><p>Last but not least, Erza and Lucy do not side with Gray. Natsu tells both of them what happened, but those are the only people he tells, aside from Sting. No, he is not trying to make Gray look bad.</p><p>Gray also is an ass in this chapter, but the next parts are him getting better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Natsu couldn’t trust his mind. He tended to over analyze interactions with his friends. He would never admit it to anyone but he was once convinced Happy hated him. Simply because Happy didn’t respond to him, he later found out Happy was sleeping and that’s why he didn’t respond.</p><p>It wasn’t just Happy that he thought hated him, at one point in time he thought Gildarts hated him. Macao, Lisanna, Erza, Gramps, just to name a few. Though the feeling never lasted longer than a week. Most of the time, after a couple of days he’d realize that they didn’t hate him, and things would go back to normal. </p><p>So, no one ever knew that at one point in time he was convinced they hated him. As he got older he didn’t have those feelings as often, knowing better than to listen to the dark thoughts that floated through his head. He knew that his guild didn’t hate him. </p><p>Well, most of his guild, there was one person he was still sure that hated him. Gray. Of course, from the moment they met, they were rivals. But, Natsu had always assumed that they were friends too. </p><p>He tried to cling tight to the thought that Gray and he were friends and rivals.That Gray didn’t hate him, but every time Natsu had just managed to convince himself that Gray didn’t hate him, Gray would go and say something mean to him. </p><p>~<br/>
(14-year-old) Natsu returned to the guild with a smile, it was forced but who could tell, and feeling a little better. He hadn’t been at the guild for a couple of days, too busy thinking Gray didn’t want to see his face and that he would be much happier if he had just left the guild. Shaking his head and lightly slapping his cheeks, no he couldn’t think like that. Gray didn’t hate him! It was just a petty argument, Gray didn’t mean what he said. <strike> right? </strike></p><p>Pushing open the door he waved at the greetings, smiling at Happy’s enthusiastic wave from where he was laying on the table near Lisanna and Elfman. His eyes moved towards Erza who was arguing with Mira for some reason and finally to Gray. </p><p>He felt his smile falter but forced himself to continue smiling and move to the bar where Gray was at. “Hey, Gray!” Natsu greeted, not in the mood to pick any fights. </p><p>“Ugh, you’re back already? And here I was thinking you were gone for good, too bad. I’ll miss the quietness.” Gray said in a tone that made Natsu highly doubt he was joking. Immediately, the feelings and thoughts Natsu had worked so hard on repressing made themselves known again. </p><p>An empty, sinking feeling in his gut, and a mind that was screaming that Gray hated him, made his smile fall from his face. Before it could turn into a frown, he forced it into a scowl. In the steadiest tone, he could manage, “You’re a jackass.” He growled then stomped to the board grabbing a random mission. </p><p>He finished the job in a couple of days but hid out in his house for another week until Happy came searching for him.<br/>
~<br/>
That was the incident that sealed it in for Natsu, for him to truly get that Gray hated him. Blinking back tears he suppressed the feeling of hurt that spread throughout his chest. Even after that, he still thought highly of Gray. He, for some reason, still thought that even though Gray hated him he would never actually harm him.   <strike> wrong. </strike></p><p>Even though it looked like he bounced back like no harm was truly done, Natsu still felt awful for weeks after the Dragonoid. Nightmares of what could have happened, phantom pains of his magic, his soul, being ripped out of him. Edolas was painful, but somehow, being in that Dragonoid was 10 times worse. Despite all the fire he was given, he still felt this bone-deep exhaustion, he’d fainted a couple of times that week, thankfully no one was around to see it. </p><p>But, what Natsu thought hurt more than that was Gray’s reason. All because he had forgotten a promise, it wasn’t his fault his memory acted up! And, Gray was just so smug about it, Natsu was ready to fucking breakdown into tears when Gray commented on him being an ‘unstable power source’, not sounding the least bit sorry. </p><p>Gray never did apologize, and the guild never made him. The guild quickly forgot about what happened, and Gray was excused. Not like Natsu expected them to hold Gray accountable.</p><p> He was always supporting others, when would he get to be the one supported?</p><p>Natsu wanted to be furious, wanted to hate him, after that betrayal of trust he knew he would be valid in his fucking feelings. But, he couldn’t, because even after everything, Natsu still loved the ice mage. A feeling he had tried for years to suppress and ignore.<br/>
~<br/>
After Daphne, Natsu pulled back a little, lot, he couldn’t help it. Looking at Gray seemed to be a constant reminder of the magic being ripped out of him. Natsu knew that there was no way Gray could ever love him back, let alone like him. The ice mage hated Natsu, it was just the way it was. </p><p>No matter how many times Natsu tried to better their friendship, it was always shut down roughly by Gray. So, Natsu just accepted it, he was just a rival and guildmate.  he didn’t dare refer to Gray as family.<br/>
~</p><p>Lucy was nice, no matter how mad she got with him she always found a way to make it up. As the two grew closer as friends, Natsu had told her some things, things he’d never told anyone before. He couldn’t help it! Lucy just made him feel calm and safe. She seemed familiar, but he could never figure out why she was so familiar. </p><p>A part of him felt bad for telling her about his feelings for Gray and all the shit he had done, not because she liked him, but because Natsu saw the way she began glaring at the ice mage. He felt awful that he’d ruined their friendship.<br/>
~<br/>
When he brought this up with her, she was quick to deny that it was his fault. </p><p>“No Natsu!” Lucy yelled, quickly standing up, “It’s not your fault that Gray’s an arrogant, selfish, heartless, prick!” Growing more frustrated as she went on. Natsu frowned and went to correct her because Gray was none of those things. </p><p>“I know you love him Natsu, but seriously, he’s a dick. Who the fuck puts their friend in a fucking torture chamber?! And then doesn’t apologize?!” Natsu furrowed his brows at Lucy.</p><p>“Gray would never do that to his friends,” At Lucy’s confused look, “Gray and I aren’t friends. I’ve known for some time now that Gray hates me.” His voice grew wobbly as he kept his gaze on the floor, “It’s okay Lucy.” Lucy frowned and wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>“It’s not.” Lucy’s voice was slightly muffled. Natsu returned the hug and tried to ignore the pit in his stomach. </p><p>~<br/>
Lucy and he had grown closer, not in a romantic sense, but as friends. It was nice, instead of talking to Gray, he began sticking with Lucy. And Lucy had begun to stick with him, never giving Gray the chance to breathe near him. </p><p>He could see Gray was confused, anytime Gray tried to talk to him, Lucy was quick to tug Natsu away. Natsu wasn’t interested in talking with him much either, so he never resisted Lucy tugging him away. </p><p>On missions, Lucy would talk over Gray, never letting him get a word out. She kept as much distance between them as possible. Natsu was grateful. It was refreshing, but a little part of him missed Gray. </p><p>Both fortunately and unfortunately for Natsu, Lucy ended up getting sick. Meaning she couldn’t go on the mission, and Erza would have his head if he didn’t show up. Sighing, he made his way over to Gray and Erza. </p><p>“Wow, the idiot’s actually on time for once?” Natsu ignored Gray and grabbed his ticket from Erza. Refusing to even glance at Gray. Surely, if Natsu ignored him for long enough, Gray would leave him alone? And once Gray left him alone, he could get over the ice mage. </p><p>Unfortunately, no matter how many jabs and insults he ignored, Gray continued on and on. After the fifth comment on something, Erza snapped at Gray, getting him to be quiet for a bit. “Would it kill you to get along with him?!” </p><p>Gray muttered under his breath, Natsu was sure he could make out what it was if he tried, but he didn’t want to. Unfortunately, every time Erza wasn’t around, or in hearing distance, Gray had another comment, another jab, another insult. Each one was harsher than the last. </p><p>He wouldn’t deny that the words did hurt. Gray was really desperate for a reaction, why? Natsu didn’t know. If Gray hated him so much, why was he going out of his way to interact with him? </p><p>When they got to the hotel, Erza got two rooms out of habit. And when she remembered Lucy wasn’t here, she had already paid for the rooms that were right next to each other.</p><p>“Here’s the key to your room, no fighting.” Instead of directing her glare at both of them, the glare was focused on Gray. </p><p>“Well, maybe if he wasn’t so annoying!” Gray barked back, Natsu raised his eyebrows and looked away. </p><p>“HE HASN’T EVEN SAID ANYTHING!” Erza yelled, attracting the attention of people passing by, taking a deep breath, “Gray, do you think you can handle not being an asshole for the night?” Gray scowled but didn’t answer Erza’s question, turning and stomping to the room a moment later. </p><p>“I have no idea why Gray’s acting like this?” Erza sighed, questioningly tilting her head. Then looking to Natsu to see if he had any clue. </p><p>“I mean, I’ve been avoiding him since the uh, incident with Daphne, so maybe that has something to do with it?” Natsu guessed, well he knew it had something to do with it. Maybe because Gray didn’t have anyone to take his frustration out on?</p><p>Erza furrowed her brows and laid a, surprisingly gentle, hand on his shoulder, “Natsu, are you having feelings about what happened?” Natsu inwardly groaned, he hated feelings talk with Erza. Not because she was bad at it, or made him uncomfortable, it was that he couldn’t hide from her. It felt like every time he opened his mouth, everything would just flood out. </p><p>The look in her eyes dared him to lie to her, “Well, maybe. I guess I am.” Erza’s eyes softened and she pulled him in for a gentle hug, before dragging him by the ear into the room she got. </p><p>“Tell me about it.” She requested demanded. Natsu sighed and tried to find a good place to start. </p><p>“I’ll tell you about it, on the condition that you don’t go in there and hurt Gray, or treat him any different.” Erza hesitated but reluctantly nodded. “So, you know how Gray and I aren’t friends.” Erza opened her mouth to disagree because of course, they were friends! “No, Erza. We aren’t, I’ll be honest, I tried to have a friendship, and I used to think that Gray saw me as a friend, but I was wrong, I guess.</p><p>“I guess I just couldn’t deny it as I got older. I thought that maybe after Galuna, maybe we could be friends or at least teammates, but I guess I was wrong.” Natsu took a deep breath, “You remember Edolas, right?” </p><p>Erza nodded quickly, “You remember how I was drained of my magic?” Another nod, “Well, I wasn’t really recovered before I was stuck in that Dragonoid.” Erza’s eyes slightly widened, “Somehow, that was more painful than what happened in Edolas. And when I got out, he didn’t even apologize or seem slightly sorry. And, no one cared.” Erza gritted her teeth, Natsu felt somewhat relieved to get it off his chest. That was more than he told Lucy. More than he told anyone. </p><p>Erza moved next to him, Natsu bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry. I should have asked, I should have been there. As your friend since we were kids, I should have known you wouldn’t be okay. Please, forgive me.” Erza hugged him tightly, shaking his head he clung to her. </p><p>“It’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. Not even Happy knew.” Erza looked away from him. </p><p>“I hope you know that I’m going to kick Gray’s ass after this hug,” Erza said hugging Natsu tighter. </p><p>“You said you wouldn’t!” Natsu argued not releasing her from the hug. </p><p>“I crossed my fingers, it didn’t count.” Natsu gasped offended. “Natsu, when people act like assholes they must be punished. How would you feel if Mira threw me in a machine that sucked away my magic?” </p><p>“I’d kill her,” Natsu answered honestly. </p><p>“Why?” Erza questioned like she was trying to make a point. </p><p>“Because she betrayed you, and friends don’t betray each other.” Erza nodded satisfied with his answer. </p><p>“Exactly, which means Gray should be punished.” Natsu shook his head and held on tighter to Erza. </p><p>“But, Gray and I aren’t friends. I’ve known that for a while, I’ve also known that he hates me for a while now.” Erza frowned at the sureness in his voice. Nothing she said could change his mind. </p><p>“What if I only break his arms?” Erza tried, Natsu laughed and shook his head at her. “Why not?!” Erza groaned. </p><p>“Because it’s not his fault that he hates me. If anything, it’s my fault for loving him.” Natsu smiled sadly. Erza gaped. </p><p>“Okay, change of plans. I’m going to break his face and arms, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Natsu laughed and shook his head at Erza’s plan. </p><p>Too bad they forgot just how thin hotel walls were.<br/>
~<br/>
Gray stood frozen with his ear pressed against the wall listening to their conversation. He smiled, Natsu loved him, then quickly frowned. Oh fuck. Oh, fuck ohfuckohfuckofuck. </p><p>He fucked up. Natsu thought Gray hated him. And, he had every reason to. Gray hung his head, he never did apologize for what he did, did he? </p><p>He just wanted Natsu to remember his promise! He didn’t want Fairy Tail to look bad. Of course, he could have just reminded him. And then, there are all the insults. He knew he was more harsh than usual, but Natsu wouldn’t even look at him! All Gray wanted was his attention, and picking fights always seemed like a good way to get his attention. </p><p>Sighing Gray plopped on the uncomfortable bed. But, he didn’t exactly deserve comfort right now, did he? He had to fix this, but how?</p><p> </p><p>An apology would probably be the best place to start, Gray told himself.<br/>
~<br/>
The rest of the mission was quiet, Natsu was a little suspicious about Gray’s quietness. Perhaps Erza’s asshole comment really got to him? Maybe hearing someone who he cared about calling him an asshole made him reevaluate his life choices? </p><p>Natsu sighed sadly and looked at the ground at the reminder of Gray not caring about him. Keeping his gaze firmly on the ground, he messed with his coat. He didn’t see Gray glance at him from the corner of his eye. </p><p>Natsu noticed times where Gray would open his mouth to say something when Erza wasn’t around, but he always closed his mouth and shook his head. And somehow, Gray not speaking to him hurt more than Gray insulting him. </p><p>~<br/>
Gray continued to tell himself he’d apologize later, and then when the time came to apologize he froze up. He practiced his lines in the mirror, wrote a whole apology down, yet when it came time to actually apologize, he froze up. </p><p>He hated himself for not being able to apologize, he hated himself for hurting Natsu more and more. He hated how Natsu’s usually bright eyes dimmed whenever he was near. He hated how the usually loud mouth pyro would go quiet when he was around. </p><p>The day he finally worked up the courage, Natsu had left on a mission, getting ready for the S-class trials.<br/>
~<br/>
It was after the Grand Magic Games, he sipped his drink. Everyone was dressed nicely, but Natsu looked the best. Once Sting was dragged away from Natsu by Rogue, he made his way over. </p><p>“Natsu.” He greeted, he noticed the way the pinkette slightly tensed before relaxing. </p><p>“Gray.” Natsu greeted politely, not making an effort to converse with him. </p><p>Gray took a deep breath, “I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private?” Natsu raised an eyebrow at the request but reluctantly agreed. Gray nodded and led him away from the party, and into an empty hall. </p><p>“So, what did you want to talk about?” Natsu asked, trying to get this over with. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Gray blurted, he seemed taken aback at Gray’s apology, “For what happened with Daphne. I was wrong, and I’ve been meaning to apologize for a while now. But, I froze up every time. I’m sorry Natsu.” </p><p>Natsu opened his mouth, then closed it, blinking quickly. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I think I just hallucinated.”</p><p>Gray shook his head and furrowed his brows, “I’m sorry Natsu. For everything. All the insults, and for betraying you.” </p><p>Natsu blinked again, turning his gaze towards the ground, taking a deep breath. “It’s…” He hesitated, “It’s not okay. But, I forgive you. So, you can stop feeling guilty and move forward with your life.” </p><p>Natsu smiled at him, then turned and went back into the ballroom. </p><p>~<br/>
Natsu bit his lip, when he felt a tear run down his face, he hurriedly wiped it off. Gray’s finally done with him, biting his lip, he scanned for another exit. Keeping his head down he briskly walked to a different hall. </p><p>He bumped into someone, not taking a moment to look up, he apologized and left the ballroom. Bolting into the first empty room. He sat down in one of the chairs and buried his face into his hands crying softly. </p><p>“Natsu?” His head snapped up to look at Sting, who was looking at him worriedly.</p><p>“Sting…” He breathed, before quickly trying, and failing, to compose himself. Harshly wiping the tears off his face, and sniffling. Growing frustrated when more tears fell down his cheeks. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“What happened?” Sting questioned softly, he opened his mouth to reassure Sting but all that came out was a sob. Sting pulled a chair next to him, and gently rubbed his back after Natsu buried his face back into his hands. </p><p>After a couple of moments, Natsu had calmed down enough to talk, “So, do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Natsu thought about it, then nodded. “I won’t go too much into detail. But, first, you won’t tell anyone will you?” Natsu asked. Sting quickly shook his head and held up both hands. “A while ago, before Tenrou, Gray did something. And it hurt me. Emotionally and physically.” Sting furrowed his brows. </p><p>“I thought you two were guildmates? Doesn’t Fairy Tail preach friendship, why would he hurt you?” Natsu shook his head at Sting. </p><p>“I had forgotten a promise, I had made.” Sting still looked confused. </p><p>“So…? I forget stuff all the time, but people tell me.” Natsu smiled sadly. </p><p>“In a way, he did remind me of my promise. But, after that incident, he didn’t apologize, not until tonight anyway. For the longest time, I had thought Gray hated me. And it was shown time and time again. But, after that, Lucy suggested putting distance between me and him, so I did. But, it only got worse. The insults got harsher like he was trying to get a reaction.” </p><p>Natsu paused and took a few deep breaths, “After Erza said something to him about being an asshole, he changed.” Sting raised an eyebrow but kept rubbing his back. </p><p>“Was he nicer to you?” Natsu shrugged. </p><p>“In a way, it’s not like we interacted much. He barely said more than two words to me. He would open his mouth to say something, but nothing. For some reason, that hurt more than him being mean. I guess he realized he had better things to waste his energy on.” Sting gasped and stood up, kneeling in front of someone and cupped his cheeks roughly. </p><p>“Don’t say that Natsu! You’re an amazing person! You stood up to Jiemma for someone you hardly knew! You’re so protective of your friends. You’re really smart and strong. Gray’s a fool not to see how amazing you are!" Sting blurted, then flushed. </p><p>Natsu smiled at Sting, “Thanks, Sting. I’m not too sure about that smart part though.” Natsu chuckled at that. </p><p>“Of course you are! You were able to figure out our fighting patterns and beat us quicker than anyone we’ve ever met. Well, minus Rufus, but that’s his magic.” Sting said, still cupping Natsu's cheeks.</p><p>"But, wait. Why were you crying?” Sting asked, moving his hands away from Natsu’s face and down to hold his hands. Natsu sighed but smiled when Sting squeezed his hands reassuringly.  </p><p>“I’m in love with Gray.” Sting’s eyes widened a little, “But, I know Gray doesn’t feel the same. And, he apologized to me. I've known this was coming for some time now. This is it. I never thought I'd see the day where Gray just stopped interacting with me altogether." Sting hummed soothingly. </p><p>"It'll be okay. If things ever get to be too much, just know that with me as the new Guild Master, you are always welcome at Sabertooth." Natsu smiled at Sting and stood up, Sting following him up. Natsu wrapped his arms around Sting and hugged him.</p><p>"Thank you, Sting." Sting flushed and wrapped his arms around Natsu too.</p><p>"Anytime."<br/>
~<br/>
Once Natsu had composed himself enough, he and Sting made their way back into the ballroom. Natsu adjusted his clothing and cleared his throat. The two made their way over to where Rogue and Erza were chatting.<br/>
“Hey, Rogue! Sorry that I left you so suddenly!” Sting greeted his friend, quickly slinging an arm around the other’s shoulders. </p><p>Erza smiled at Natsu, “Natsu, where have you been?” Natsu shrugged his shoulders and returned her smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was just talking with Sting.” Erza glanced between them before smiling widely. </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you two are getting along so well!” Erza clapped with a beaming smile. She was practically vibrating with excitement, for reasons Natsu didn’t know. He and Sting exchanged a look before shrugging. </p><p>~<br/>
The rest of the ball was spent at Sting’s side, he got to talk more with Yukino while Sting and Rogue were having their own conversation. He also got to know more about Sting whenever Yukino and Rogue had left to go try the sweets that were being offered. </p><p>After learning the real reason Sting had killed his father, Natsu’s view of him changed. Sting assured him that he was mostly over the guilt of it, and not to worry. Eventually, the ball ended, and the Grand Magic Games were officially over. </p><p>Sting and Natsu parted ways with promises to keep in touch, and for one of them to visit soon.</p><p>~<br/>
Natsu had gotten used to Gray trying to pick fights with him, so the silence from Gray was a little unnerving. Erza and Lucy were happy about the lack of insults thrown his way by Gray, but both were confused as to why. </p><p> </p><p>Natsu didn’t feel too secure in updating them in the middle of the guild, so they agreed to move to Lucy’s apartment. </p><p>Looking at the two girls sitting across from them, leaning forward in anticipation, taking a deep breath he spilled. “After the eclipse thing, you remember the celebration, right?” Seeing the two girls nod, he continued, “Well, Gray and I talked.” </p><p>Lucy furrowed her brows, “What did you two talk about?” Erza nodded in agreement at Lucy’s question, wondering the same thing. </p><p>“He apologized. For the Daphne incident and all the insults, he said he had been meaning to for some time.” Lucy and Erza’s eyes widened. </p><p>“What did you say?” Erza asked, tilting her head. “Wait. Did he sound sincere when he apologized or forced?” </p><p>“He sounded sincere, that’s why I thought I was hallucinating at first. But, I said that it wasn’t okay, but that I forgave him, and that he could move on with his life.” Lucy made a confused noise. “I figured he’s probably apologizing because he feels guilty, and he’s ready to move on with his life without guilt.”</p><p>Lucy frowned, “So, is that it? No more fighting, or bantering, or anything?” Natsu thought for a moment, then shook his head. </p><p>“I guess so.” Natsu quietly answered her. Erza hummed and stood up to pull him in for a hug. Lucy joined seconds after. </p><p>“It’ll be okay.” </p><p>‘Will it really be okay?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah! After a good long while, I am finally able to post the finished chapter two! Sorry about such a long wait, but, here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week, the guild was starting to catch on that Natsu and Gray weren’t fighting. He could see the way Gramps curiously eyed the two of them, and the concerned glances sent both their ways. </p><p>Another week went by, and things had gotten tense at the guild, some members had begun to speculate on why their fighting had stopped. </p><p>Tensions were also growing in the team, Lucy’s rent was going to be due soon, and while both Erza and Lucy had been pissed at Gray, he was still their friend and teammate, and Natsu had protested when the mere suggestion of removing Gray from the team, even temporarily, came up. </p><p>And so, in an effort to make things less awkward, Natsu had decided it was time to take Sting up on that offer and visit Sabertooth. </p><p>“You want to take some time off?” Makarov asked Natsu once more to make sure he was hearing correctly. </p><p>“Yes,” Natsu confirmed with a nod. Makarov stared at him for a moment. </p><p>“You know I wouldn’t deny you time off, but can I ask why?” </p><p>Natsu considered his next words very carefully, he didn’t want Makarov to think there was anything wrong. </p><p>“Is it because of Sting?” Natsu made a startled noise, looking up with wide startled eyes, “I saw you two sneak off during the celebration.” </p><p> </p><p>Natsu hesitated then looked down and nodded. Makarov chuckled and patted him on the head, causing him to look up.</p><p>“In that case go have fun! And, relax, I won’t out you to the guild, I’ll let you do that on your own time.” </p><p>Natsu flushed and spluttered, “It’s not- We’re just friends!” </p><p>Makarov nodded, clearly not believing him. </p><p>Natsu shook his head and sighed. Then, he had a realization. If Makarov was focused on his and Sting’s relationship, he wouldn’t be focused on his and Gray’s relationship! “Besides, I’m pretty sure my feelings won’t be returned...” </p><p>Makarov hummed sympathetically, “Perhaps they won’t be, but you should still go for it. If you never ask, then you’ll never know for sure. There will always be a lingering thought of what could have been.” </p><p>Natsu nodded, a little taken aback by Makarov’s good advice. “Uhh, will do Gramps.” He stood up and smiled nervously at him. “Uh, thanks, by the way.” </p><p>At Makarov’s questioning look he continued, “For being supportive and the good advice.” </p><p>Makarov smiled softly and nodded, “Fairy Tail accepts everyone, my child.” </p><p>Natsu was almost at the door when he had turned around, “Hey, do you think you could maybe not tell anyone?”<br/>
~<br/>
True to his word, when Makarov had announced that Natsu was taking some time off from the guild, but hadn’t given any other information. Other than the train ride, the journey to Crocus was smooth. </p><p>Standing unsurely at the doors of the Sabertooth guild, he wondered if this was even a good idea. “Natsu!” Natsu yelped and turned his head to see Sting running up to him. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon!” Sting shouted as he brought the other dragon slayer in for a hug. </p><p>“So! What brings you here?” Sting asked Natsu, slightly pulling away but still holding onto him. </p><p>“Well, I figured I could use a break from the guild. Take a couple of days off, and relax without someone around.” Sting didn’t fully believe him but nodded anyway. </p><p>"So! What do you wanna do first?!" Sting asked, grasping Natsu's hands excitedly. </p><p>Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. Any ideas?" Sting's eyes lit up and he immediately began dragging the pinkette somewhere. </p><p>"There's this cafe not too far from the guild, it didn't get damaged in the fight! Their coffee and cookies are delicious!" Natsu smiled as Sting continued to ramble on about the cafe and other places he needed to go. </p><p>The cafe was nice, its cookies and coffee really were delicious. Definitely better than some of the coffee he had tried in Magnolia. After the cafe, the two decided to go shopping. Mainly because Natsu forgot to pack clothes in his rush to leave Magnolia.</p><p>~<br/>
"Okay so, what about this one?" Natsu hummed and inspected Sting’s outfit. </p><p>"I think you look great." Sting's cheeks flushed slightly at Natsu's words. Sting quickly walked back into the changing room and began switching into his other clothes. </p><p>"Alright, your turn to play dress up." Natsu chuckled at Sting and grabbed the clothes he picked out. It wasn't anything special, but Natsu thought they looked decent together. </p><p>Stepping out he did a dramatic pose, earning a little laugh from Sting. "So, what do you think?" Natsu asked, striking another pose. </p><p>"Hot." Sting blurted out with two thumbs up. Natsu smiled at Sting. "It looks nice but I bet it'd look nicer on my floor." Natsu laughed at Sting's pickup line. </p><p>Then got an idea, smirking, Natsu sauntered over to the blonde, “Why don't you come back to the changing room where I can give you a nice striptease. Remember, you can look but you can't touch." </p><p>Sting’s cheeks gained a pink tint, but he laughed and put a hand on Natsu's chest lightly shoving. "Oh wow, Natsu please." Sting fluttered his eyes, mockingly placing a hand on his forehead pretending to swoon. </p><p>The two laughed and Natsu went back into the changing room, alone. After the two picked out some nicer clothes, the two decided to have lunch. </p><p>"This place is nice, come here often?" Natsu asked, turning to face Sting. Sting shook his head. </p><p>"Not really, I wanted to go with Rogue, but he ended up going with Yukino, so we just never got around to it. I've wanted to go for a while now; they said the food was really good." </p><p>Natsu nodded at Sting and grabbed the blonde's hand, leading the two into the restaurant. </p><p>They were seated fairly quickly since they were only two people and the restaurant wasn’t too crowded.  “Wow!” Sting exclaimed with a mouth full of food, “Their food really is good!”</p><p>“Sting, it’s just a piece of bread.” Natsu pointed out with a chuckle, “We haven’t even ordered yet.” </p><p>Sting huffed in response to Natsu. “Well, their bread is some of the best bread I have ever had.” The two split the rest of the bread, finishing it pretty quickly while flipping through the menu. Once the waitress had taken their orders the two talked a bit. </p><p>“Some times I wonder though, what if I fail as a guild master? I have no idea what I’m doing.” Sting trailed off at the end of the sentence. </p><p>Natsu instinctively reached out to comfort him, he gently placed his hand over Sting’s clenched one. “Hey, I’m sure you’ll do fine. You’ve got Rogue supporting you, right?” He watched Sting slowly nod, “And you’ve got your guild behind you too, and you have me.”</p><p>Sting looked up at that, shock on his expression.</p><p>“I’m serious, Sting. I may not know much about guild stuff either, but I am more than willing to listen if you need someone to talk to.” </p><p>Sting smiled softly, both deciding to ignore the wetness in the blonde’s eyes, “Thanks Natsu.” </p><p>“Of course, Sting.” </p><p>After dinner the two paid and left an appropriate tip because it’s very important to tip, and walked around town for a bit. </p><p>“Where exactly are we going, Sting?” Sting hummed and picked up his pace, grabbing onto Natsu’s hand to make sure he didn’t lose him. Momentarily forgetting that even if Sting were to lose Natsu, Natsu would have no problem finding him. </p><p>Natsu was led to a mostly deserted park, there were some people but they were pretty far away. “This is the best place to come see the stars,” Sting announced while pointing up at the sky. Looking up Natsu gasped quietly, “I come here a lot when I have too much on my mind or when I feel alone.” </p><p>Natsu gently grabbed Sting’s hand, squeezing it as a reassurance. “Next time you feel alone, just remember everything I told you. You always have me.” </p><p>Sting smiled and squeezed Natsu’s hand back. </p><p>“You’re a great friend, Natsu.” </p><p>Natsu grinned widely and grappled him into a hug. </p><p>~<br/>
“COOL!” Jason yelled when he got home, instantly getting to work. “We’ve got pictures of them at the restaurant, and at the park. We’ve even got an exclusive pic of them for subscribers to Sorcer Weekly Premium!” </p><p>(The pictures are:  When Natsu went to comfort Sting and had his hand over Sting’s hand. When Natsu had grabbed Sting’s hand. And the last one was from earlier when the two went shopping and the two were jokingly flirting.) </p><p> ~<br/>
Gray was a little confused when it was half-past 2 and there was still no sign of Natsu. He became shocked when Makarov had announced that Natsu had taken time off the guild. Even when the dragon slayer had found a possible lead on Igneel, he always took Happy with him. The guild was boring without Natsu. </p><p>Gajeel stayed in his corner near Levy, silently eating metal, not giving anything other than a grunt of acknowledgment when Gray had tried provoking him into a fight. The guild wasn’t as lively without Natsu. The first day there were jokes about finally some peace and quiet, but soon the quietness felt weird. </p><p>Since Lucy had needed rent, the team had left without Natsu. On their way back from the mission, which turns out even without Natsu they still had their pay cut, something had caught Lucy’s eye. The newest Sorcer Weekly. </p><p>Flipping through the pages, the trio paused at one page, Gray stared blankly at the picture. Gray skimmed through the article feeling his anger rise after every other sentence. Natsu was dating that loser? Gray couldn’t decide if he wanted to kill Sting or cry. </p><p>Gritting his teeth he began making his way back to the guild, leaving the two girls to continue gaping at the article. There was no way Natsu was actually dating the blonde-haired jerk, did he forget everything that happened? </p><p>Besides, didn’t Sting kill his dragon? How Natsu could stand to be with someone like Sting, Gray had no idea. Maybe Sting did something? Maybe he drugged him? It seemed like something a Sabertooth wizard would do. Gray sighed and ran a hand down his face, he was starting to act like Juvia. </p><p>He slumped into a seat at the guild’s bar, ordering a beer. He sipped his beer quietly, trying to forget about Sting and Natsu. He felt Makarov’s eyes on him, but he chose to ignore the burning gaze. </p><p>The ice mage tightened his grip on his beer mug as his mind wandered back to the picture in the magazine. Gray chugged down his beer, slamming it back down on the counter. </p><p>“Come join me in my office for a minute.” Gray looked up from his, now empty, beer mug to Makarov. Gray sighed and stood up to follow the old man into his office. Plopping down onto one of the seats he kept in his office. </p><p>“Is everything alright, my child?” </p><p>Gray contemplated whether he should answer truthfully or not. Then again, Makarov had always known when he was being lied to.</p><p>Gray shrugged and leaned back further into the chair. Acting very similarly to when he was 14 and was being scolded for some reason. “Yeah, everything’s just peachy.” </p><p>The old-man rolled his eyes at the response. This was what he got for caring about his children. </p><p>“Well, if that’s all, I’ll be heading out now,” Gray announced as he stood up, clapping his hands with a fake smile on his face. </p><p>Well, since Gray certainly wasn’t going to be helpful, it was up to Makarov to find out what was wrong with his child. Idly, Makarov wondered how things were going for Natsu. </p><p>Did the pinkette ever confess? Or did he back out? If he did, were his feelings returned? And if he didn’t, would he ever get around to confessing?</p><p>Many wouldn’t take the pinkette as the shy type. But, Makarov still remembers Natsu encouraging himself to confess and that all he had to do was give them the note. Only for him to freeze at the guild doors, turn around, take two steps, shred his letter, burn the ripped pieces into a pile of ashes, and then burst into tears as he bolted away from the guild. </p><p>Damn, that kid was fast.</p><p>Initially, Makarov had planned to wait until Natsu said the name of his crush and then come out. Then when Natsu didn’t, Makarov had planned to come out of his hiding spot whenever Natsu had entered the guild. But, that didn’t happen. </p><p>And, Makarov’s shock left him paralyzed. And by the time Makarov could move again, Natsu was already long gone. </p><p>Makarov sighed at the memory. Natsu was willing to risk his life, time and time again, with his reckless behavior. But, for some reason, Natsu wasn’t as willing to risk his heart. And, Makarov couldn’t fault him for it. </p><p>Especially when the other factor was added into the equation, there was the fear that not only could Natsu’s confession be rejected, Natsu could also lose a friend. Unfortunately, some people weren’t as accepting as the old-man was. </p><p>Makarov felt his fist clench at the thought of anyone treating Natsu harshly over something he couldn’t help. </p><p>Makarov sighed and flipped through the magazine resting on his desk, Mira having dropped off the latest edition of Sorcer Weekly. </p><p>Makarov choked on his spit. His eyes widening, he hadn’t expected the kid to actually confess. Looks like the pinkette had come a long way. He closed the magazine after reading everything Jason had to say, before setting it on his desk. Resuming to ponder as to what could have Gray upset. </p><p>It had taken a total of 2 minutes before dread was heavily weighing in Makarov’s stomach. The team, minus Natsu, had just come back from a mission, it was highly probable that Gray had seen the magazine. </p><p>No, Gray isn’t like that, Makarov dismissed. Then, Makarov had the horrifying realization, this poor kid was just gripped tightly, and tossed out of the closet and to the wolves. He flipped back through the pages, glaring at the name at the bottom of the page. </p><p>Were reporters so desperate that they’d be willing to force someone to come out? Despite not being the one who had been outed, Makarov couldn’t help but feel boiling hot rage. </p><p>Makarov just hoped Natsu wouldn’t experience any trouble from the bitter people in the world, with nothing better to do with their life than to harass people who can’t just mind their own business. He desperately hoped that Gray wasn’t one of those people. For both Natsu and his sake. </p><p>Eventually, Makarov had emerged from the guild, Gray was still sulking and after glancing at Makarov, waved then promptly left before Makarov could get a word out. </p><p>Makarov had the sneaking suspicion that Gray knew he was about to call him back into the office. Makarov could only hope for the best for his children. </p><p>~<br/>
Natsu felt the air rush out of him, and his hands begin to tremble. All at once, he dropped the magazine, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, as he backed away. </p><p>“Oh, God.” He muttered, feeling like was going to be sick, This couldn’t be happening. It was just a bad dream, and after he woke up, everything would go back to normal. There would be no magazine showing off Sting and Natsu’s relationship, there would be no out of context pictures posted for the whole world to see.</p><p>“Natsu?” He heard Sting ask, a moment before a soft hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p>Natsu uncovered his mouth, his hands coming further up to tangle in his hair as a wave of helplessness washed over him. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he rested his head between them. </p><p>“Oh, shit, are you okay?!” Sting was frantically trying to figure out what was wrong, oblivious to the fact that he was making things worse. </p><p>Natsu sniffled, “The magazine.” He muttered, lightly kicking it off the bed, but otherwise remaining where he was. </p><p>Sting wordlessly picked up the magazine and flipped through it until he got to the section about them. Sting let out a gasp as he took everything in. Eyes skimming over the text, and realizing all the photographs were taken out of context. </p><p>“I’m going to go out on a limb, and say, that hardly anyone knows you’re gay?” Sting guessed, looking towards Natsu who choked on a sob and shook his head. </p><p>“No! I didn’t tell them for a fucking reason! And now they know, and they’re gonna judge me, and I-” Natsu’s rambles were cut off by another sob. Natsu slid his legs down from his chest and covered his face, wailing into his hands. </p><p>Sting felt worry pang into his heart, his friend was not taking this well in the slightest. Sting lightly wrapped his arm around Natsu, light enough that if he wanted the pinkette could shrug him off. </p><p>When Natsu didn’t move away but leaned into the touch, Sting got more confident and pulled the pinkette into his arms. </p><p>“I wasn’t ready.” Natsu sobbed out, his face still buried into his hands. </p><p>Sting rubbed a soothing hand up and down the pinkette’s back. He was out to his guild already, but he had come out on his own terms. It was shortly after he became the guild master that he decided to announce it.</p><p>Once Natsu’s sobs had become hiccups, Natsu lightly pushed Sting away. “I’m sorry, your vest is wet.” He muttered, not looking at Sting in the face. </p><p>Sting smiled softly, a pang in his heart, “It’s okay, I was going to change anyway. Are you going to be okay?” He asked, placing a hand over Natsu’s. </p><p>Natsu’s bottom lip trembled before he bit into it harshly to prevent any noise from escaping. The pinkette shrugged his shoulders. Hands anxiously gripping the fabric of his pants. </p><p>After a moment, “I think-” Natsu’s voice cracked, “I think I want to be alone for a bit.” </p><p>Sting smiled and placed a hand on Natsu’s shoulder. “Of course, if you need me, you know how to call. I need to go get groceries anyway.” Which was a lie, Sting was fully stocked up, but Natsu appreciated it nonetheless. </p><p>Natsu smiled gratefully at Sting, who hesitated for a brief moment, before exiting and closing the door. Natsu waited until his footsteps and scent faded before allowing the second wave of sobs to overcome him. </p><p>It had been an hour, maybe longer, by the time Natsu was pulling himself out of the bed. Sniffling, he grabbed a change of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. </p><p>He felt dazed and tired, once the water filled up the bath, Natsu stripped off his clothes and slid in. Letting out a sigh at the hot water, feeling the tension in his shoulders ease. Sinking further into the water, his thoughts wandered back to the guild.</p><p>He knew that Erza, Lucy, and Makarov accepted him. Natsu brought his hands up to rub at his face, his mind drifting to Happy. Did Happy even know? Would Happy be okay with it? </p><p>Natsu closed his eyes and willed the tears back, not wanting to shed any more tears. Because one tear would lead to Natsu sobbing once again. And he really didn’t want that to happen. </p><p>He leaned his head back, he didn’t really know what kind of reactions he would get. Assuming everyone will have seen the magazine by the time he gets back. Natsu closed his eyes, trying to push all thoughts away. There was nothing that he could do. </p><p>He could try to explain that the images were just taken out of context. That it was him and a friend joking around, then him comforting said friend. Natsu was affectionate with his friends, it would be believable, it should be considering it was the fucking truth. </p><p>Then, his mind wandered to Gray. Natsu had no idea how Gray would react. Maybe he would react negatively? Maybe he wouldn’t care? In truth, Natsu had no idea if Gray was homophobic or not. </p><p>He wasn’t meant to Freed, then again, that could be because he didn’t know. It wasn’t like Freed was out to many people. But, it wasn’t hard to tell, with how he looked at Laxus. Then again, the only reason he knew about Freed was because of him practicing his love confession to Laxus, and Natsu happened to walk in and overhear. </p><p>Hearing the front door open and shut, and the familiar scent of Sting, he decided to get out of the tub. He quickly dried off and drained the tub. Frowning when he saw his face, he looked like a mess. </p><p>His eyes were red and swollen from crying, his cheeks and nose had a pink tint, and his hair was messy. Natsu sighed and walked away from the mirror, and pulled on his clothes. Before, walking out of the bathroom. </p><p>When Natsu came down, Sting was putting groceries away. It wasn’t a lot, but it was some. The moment Natsu entered the kitchen, Sting was turning around to greet him. </p><p>“Hey! I hope you’re feeling better, I got some Oreos, and chocolate chips! As well as, cheesecake, and regular cake. I didn’t know which you would like best.” Sting said, listing off everything he got. </p><p>Natsu felt himself smile and his eyes soften, “Thanks Sting, I appreciate it.” </p><p>Sting smiled widely, “I also, rented some movies!” He swiped the movies out of the bag, holding them up in the air for a brief moment, before lowering them so that Natsu could see the movie selection. </p><p>Natsu had to admit, Sting had good taste, these were all movies that Natsu would probably watch if he had nothing better to do, and sure enough, he didn’t have anything better to do. </p><p>Once they got the movies set up, lightly debating on which one they should watch first, the two retrieved the snacks, and plopped onto the couch. Sting kicking his feet up to rest in Natsu’s lap. Sticking out his tongue when Natsu glared at him, before laughing. </p><p>Natsu’s anxiety was temporarily forgotten as the two watched movies and ate their snacks. Natsu eating a majority, claiming, he went through the most and deserved the most. </p><p>Natsu shoved another cookie into his mouth, flipping Sting off when he saw the blonde look at him. Said blonde spluttered before exclaiming, “Well fuck you too!” And flipping him off as well. </p><p>Maybe things would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think?  If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr <a href="https://salem-v.tumblr.com"> Click Here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>